The present disclosure relates to information processing devices and methods and programs and particularly to information processing device and method and a program that can assist correct action and posture.
As related arts, various kinds of techniques to evaluate human action and posture have been proposed.
For example, an action evaluating device that evaluates the action of a person from a photographic moving image based on evaluation from an evaluator (external basis) has been disclosed (refer to e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-61376).
Furthermore, there has been disclosed apparatus that photographs a pin set up in a hole in a putting green of a golf course by a camera and combines the photographed image with a detection result of a slope sensor that measures the slope direction and slope angle of the green to thereby assist putting practice (refer to e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-88531). In this device, the slope direction and the slope angle are obtained by the slope sensor. Thus, the putting direction and the strength of the putting stroke are indicated.
In addition, there has been disclosed a posture monitoring system in which a large number of special sensors such as a temperature sensor are mounted on clothes and the posture of a person is determined to thereby allow a doctor at a remote place to monitor the posture and give advice and so forth (refer to e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-18158).